One Shots
by TheGirlWhoIsSilentx
Summary: This story will be a one shots for any character but I will not take slash sorry to disappoint you so review which pairing you want and I will do the best as I can to make that pairing good. Also I would do Fem! people!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter One Shots**

**It can be any pairing but(I'm sorry to disappoint you) I won't do any slash**

**You just review what pairings you want and I'll do them, I'll try to do all but I'm sorry that I can't**

**Also just a reminder I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does though if I did a whole lot of things will be very different**


	2. Yule Ball

This is for already-ghosts and I hope that you all like it  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter though I wished I do but J.K. Rowling does.<p>

Yule Ball

It was they day of the Yule Ball, Draco with Pansy, Harry with Parvati, and Hermione with stupid Krum. Nevertheless, we are not talking about Harry and Parvati.

Draco was not looking for this not because he with Pansy because he did not ask Hermione to the Ball. However, he had to admit why she would not say no after all in 3rd year she did punch me.

When all the Champions and their partner started dancing, he could not help but stare at her. With her robes that are periwinkle that is flowing around, and her hair that is looks smooth and shiny that he wants to put his hands in.

**If only he just asked her to the Ball.**

_**If you hadn't know the pairing is Hermione and Draco. **_**Please Review and tell me if you like it or not.**


	3. Tutoring

Hello Again! Well this One-Shot is for Smithback. So hope you all like it  
>Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling, though I wish I did. Actually, doesn't anyone want to own Harry Potter?<p>

Tutoring

"Mr. Jordan your grades are going down in Transfiguration so I gave you a tutor" said McGonagall.

"…..Fine. Who's my tutor?" said Lee who hoped it was a hot person.

"Miss. Hermione Granger" McGonagall told him.

'Man, why does it have to be her?' Lee thought.  
>Next Day<p>

"So Granger, you're going to tutor me?" Lee asked

"Well that what the professor told me." Hermione answered

"You know, we really don't have to do this," said Lee

"You want to fail Transfiguration?" Asked Hermione

"Well no…" Lee said, "But we can do something else…"

"Like what?" Asked Hermione.

"This." Lee kissed her. Hermione was shocked but after a moment, she finally kissed back. Now Lee was shocked. However, couldn't help keep kissing her. Her soft lips and her hair were soft to pull. Lee bit her lips and she moaned. They pulled back and Hermione lips was all red and bruise and Lee said, "We should do that again tomorrow." and left leaving Hermione in shocked.

Sorry that was bad. I felt disappointment on this one because I could not find anything that inspired me. So sorry again. However, I really hoped you like it so Buh Byee! :D Review on this and tell me what you think or tell me whom I should do next.


	4. You Can Always Learn One Thing or Two

**Ello mi friends! Well this one shot is for phoenixyfriend and I hope you like it!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter only J.K. Rowling *Sigh*<strong>

**You Can Always Learn One Thing or Two**

Late at night, Luna always look that the Thestrals. But little does she know that Draco Malfoy was there.  
>"What are you doing Looney?" asked Malfoy.<br>"Nothing just looking at the Thestrals." said Luna.  
>"Thestrals? What's that? Is it some weird animal that you "claim" to find?" asked Malfoy.<br>"No, a Thestrals are like a horse, but barely anyone notice them…" said Luna  
>"Why because there ugly to look at?" taunt Malfoy.<br>"No."  
>"Then?"<br>"It is because you have to see them if you saw anyone died!"  
>"Have you seen anyone died?"<br>"You really want to know?"  
>"No, I just said that for no apparent reason." sarcastically Malfoy.<br>"Fine then."  
>When leaving Luna brush Malfoy but gently kiss him on the cheek leaving Malfoy behind.<p>

**Ughhh why is it sooo bad? Anyway I hope you like it and I am really sorry if it sooo bad. *Sigh* Also review because I want you to tell me if I should change anything in my writing. And for phoenixyfriend I'm going to write you another one of Fem! Harry and Sirius, but I hope you don't mind being a song fic. :/**


	5. What Makes You Beautiful

**Hey guys! This one is going to be for phoenixyfriend. In addition, I hoped you do not mind that it is a songfic**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song. Though I wish, I do…<strong>

**_What Makes You Beautiful_**  
><strong>(Sirius POV)<strong>

_You're insecure_  
><em>Don't know what for<em>  
><em>You're turning heads when you walk through the door<em>

I know she is my goddaughter and I should love her, but I still get a feeling that I love her more. Whenever I see her walk into the room, I see George look at her.

_Don't need make up_  
><em>To cover up<em>  
><em>Being the way that you are is enough<em>

When I talk to her, I always see her wear makeup when she does not need to. She perfect just being herself.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

I just look at her and she looks so beautiful even when she think she's not.

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>But that's what makes you beautiful<em>

She seriously does not know that she is beautiful. I really want her to be mine but what if she thinks of my as a pedophile? In addition, what about James, Remus, and Lily?

_So c-come on_  
><em>You got it wrong<em>  
><em>To prove I'm right I put it in a song<em>  
><em>I don't why<em>  
><em>You're being shy<em>  
><em>And turn away when I look into your eyes<em>

She really got it wrong when she thinks that she is not pretty; no wait beautiful, wait that is not the word, gorgeous.  
>Whenever I look at her, she always turns around blushing.<p>

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
><em>Everyone else but you<em>

Why can't she still see that people like her? Like me.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

Just as I said, she really does not know she is beautiful.

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>But that's what makes you beautiful<em>

I am jealous of George who might get a chance with her.

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_  
><em>Nana Nana Nana Nana<em>  
><em>Nana Nana Nana Nana<em>

"Hey Bella" I said.  
>"Hi Sirius!" Bella said.<p>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<em>  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

"So I heard that you like George," I said  
>"Where in Merlin's pants you hear that?" she asked<br>"Ron." I answer  
>"Figures" she muttered.<br>"I don't like George were just good friends, beside I like someone else." She said.  
>"You do?" I asked<br>"Yeah…"she said.

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>But that's what makes you beautiful<em>

I still might have a chance

**Hello my magical riding unicorns! I hope you like it and I really hoped you do not mind if I used a songfic. Anyway, in case you have not known the pairing it is Sirius and a Fem! Harry named Bella. Hmm I might make a story of her but with a different name…. Anyway, review because I wanted to know if I should change anything. Byee!**


	6. Why?

**Hello my dear riding penguins! Okay, I think I did pretty badly on this one because I haven't had any inspiration for this one soo yea….. Anyway, I hope you like it anyway! Also this one is for sherlocx323**

_**Why?**_  
><strong>(Tonks' POV)<strong>

Okay I get it and all but why does he keep saying that he's too old, too poor, and too dangerous. Well can't he see that I don't care about that? I'll love him for who he is!

If he listen to my reason before going on to talk he would've understand….maybe.

Well first reason, he say that he's too old? Well haven't he heard of that muggle saying that age doesn't matter? Second reason, he say that he's too poor. Does he really think that I want to married some rich person? Also does he think that he's the only one who's going to support us? And lastly reason three, too dangerous. Okay sure he's a werewolf but that doesn't bother me! I've been into other dangerous stuff! That what happens when you're an Auror.

So why doesn't he listen to me that I don't care about those stuff?

_**Why?**_

**Hey! Okay well I think that pretty stink…..So sorry 'bout that. Anyway hope you have a great day! And review if I should change anything at all!**


	7. Brave

**Hi guys! Wow I'm writing two one shot in a day! That must be an accomplish! Anyway I still hope you like this also this one is for PotterAllTheWay64.**

_**Brave**_

There's one thing that Neville thought that he's bad at, well okay Neville bad at Potion, remembering things, spells, and well you get my idea but the one thing that he really think he is bad is braveness.

Everyone thought he's not brave. Well except for one person, Luna Lovegood. Luna is a very wise girl but other just think that she's weird, hence her nickname Looney Lovegood.

One day Neville was just in the library looking at plants book until Luna started talking to her. Neville had a crush on Luna. Okay call him crazy but yeah he does. But Neville think that she doesn't like him. He think that she like brave people like all the other girls but one thing that Neville got wrong is that Luna isn't like any other girl.

Neville thought he should be brave and Luna is still herself.

**Just like any of my other stories I still think it's bad. *Sigh* Anyway tell me if I should change anything by reviewing also I'm sorry for the OOCness from Neville.**


	8. Cry Me Out

**Hey guys! Wow it had been a long time since I've updated. Anyway my friend wanted me to do a One Shot and since it is her birthday I'll do it for her. Also happy birthday Denise! Also I hope you don't mind about the Song Fic. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and if I did then the Marauders would be alive and so would Lily. Though I do own the OC and I don't own the song Pixie Lott does!**

_**Cry Me Out**_

(Iris P.O.V.)

_**I got your emails**_  
><em><strong>You just don't get females now, do you?<strong>_

I remember the first time teaching him how to use the computer. Now when he got the emails he keeps emailing me to take him back. When does he get it that I wont take him? Is he that desperate?

_**What's in my heart**_  
><em><strong>Is not in your head, anyway<strong>_

He doesn't even use his heart or mind. He only cares for himself.

_Mate, you're too late_  
><em>And you weren't worth the wait, now were you?<em>

I perfectly remember out final date. I waited 30 minutes for him so I figured I could look around Hogsmead. Guess what I found. Oh yeah him snogging the blond bimbo!

_**It's out of my hands**_  
><em><strong>Since you blew your last chance when you played me<strong>_

He begged, asked, and pleads me to take him back. This happened two times and I won't let it happen again. I'm not that stupid.

**_You'll have to cry me out_**  
><strong><em>You'll have to cry me out<em>**

Why does he even care?

_**The tears that will fall mean nothing at all**_  
><em><strong>It's time to get over yourself<strong>_

The 15 time he asked me to take him back I could see tear coming out. It almost made me forgive him. Almost.

**_Baby, you ain't all that_**  
><strong><em>Baby, there's no way back<em>**

He could keep dreaming for us together but there is no way in Merlin that I'm going to forgive him.

_**You can keep talkin'**_  
><em><strong>But baby, I'm walkin' away<strong>_

I remember the first time he tried to take me back he kept on asking and asking. I got so tired of it I left with my best friend.

_**When I found out**_  
><em><strong>You messed me about, I was broken<strong>_

The 1st week when he cheated on me. I was a messed. All my friends try to get me out of my dorm, to cheer up, anything.

_**Back then I believed you**_  
><em><strong>Now I don't need ya no more<strong>_

All those things he said. I can't believe I believed him. Was I really that stupid when he said 'I love you'?

_**The pic on your phone**_  
><em><strong>Proves you weren't alone, she was with you, yeah<strong>_

I remember showing my phone to him. He wanted one. And he got one. I remember him sleeping and the phone was out there. I respect his privacy so I look at his pics. There was one pic that pisses me off. He and her kissing while hugging.

_**Now I couldn't care about who, what or where**_  
><em><strong>We're through<strong>_

At first I really want him back but now I am done.

_**You'll have to cry me out**_  
><em><strong>You'll have to cry me out<strong>_  
><em><strong>The tears that will fall mean nothing at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's time to get over yourself<strong>_

He really got to stop crying. Why would he care for me if he cheated on me?

_**Baby, you ain't all that**_  
><em><strong>Baby, there's no way back<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can keep talkin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>But baby, I'm walkin' away<strong>_

When he's going to talk to me I'm just going to leave.

_**Gonna have to cry me out**_  
><em><strong>Gonna have to cry me out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boy, there ain't no doubt<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gonna have to cry me out<strong>_

I swear to Merlin he's going to waste his tears over me.

_**Won't hurt a little bit**_  
><em><strong>Boy, better get used to it<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can keep talkin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>But baby, I'm walkin' away<strong>_

He better get used to it because there is no way in Merlin that I'm going to forgive him.

_**You'll have to cry me out**_  
><em><strong>You'll have to cry me out<strong>_  
><em><strong>The tears that will fall mean nothing at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's time to get over yourself<strong>_

Pathetic really.

_**You'll have to cry me out**_  
><em><strong>You'll have to cry me out<strong>_  
><em><strong>The tears that will fall mean nothing at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's time to get over yourself<strong>_

Why does he care for me?

**_'Cause baby you ain't all that_**  
><strong><em>Baby, there's no way back<em>**  
><strong><em>You can keep talkin'<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby, I'm walkin' away<em>**

Just please, for your sake and mine please stop talking to me.

_**You'll have to cry me out**_  
><em><strong>You'll have to cry me out<strong>_

_**Just stop crying.**_

**Hey guys. Well as you can see the guy is unknown so you could pick any guy out to be the boy and the best friend too. Well Happy Birthday Denise and Happy Father's Day! Also I hoped you like it!**  
><strong>~Jessica xx<strong>


End file.
